Dear Legolas Greenleaf
by Impossible is my reality
Summary: Dear person who is curently reading this letter. Thank you for taking it and opening it. It might sound a little weird, but I need you. If you don't want to help me, please close the letter and lay it where somebody else can find it. One day Legolas Greenleaf gets a letter from another world. A human girl, Morgan Fox ask for help. Will he help this human girl?


**AN: Hi! I know I shouldn't be posting a new story, but this had to be written. It just came to my mind a few weeks ago and I just thought 'This is such a good idea, let's write it!' Don't be angry at me. I'm almost halfway with the new chapter of'The Sea Child Meet The Boy Who Lived'. I really hope you like this story, I certainly do. Don't hate me for using an oc, I write better with OC's. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of 'Dear Legolas Greenleaf'.**

**Oh and PS. I'm writing to myself in the start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien do. I only own the plot and my OC, Morgan Fox.**

The furious tapping of the keyboard was the only thing that could be heard. Long fingers moved fast over the keyboard, spelling words in a hurry. Reading glasses was pushed higher up on the bridge of the nose. Long dark hair was pushed behind the ear. Grey eyes looked over the written words. The hands stopped tapping and reached for a glass of coffee. The glass was lifted to the mouth, and after a few gulps, it was sat down on the desk. The hands reached up and took out the headphones. A faint music could be heard. The stool was pushed back and the computer closed. The person, we must assume it's a person, stood up and strecthed the arms over the head. The person walked past a mirror. In the mirror could be seen a teenage girl, barely fifteen. She had long dark brown hair and grey eyes. Her face had a nice heartformed shape and was covered in a few freckles. On her nose sat a pair of reading glasses. She stretched her arms and yawned. Her name was Leia. She was an ordinary girl.

This is just a stupid drabble that might never become a real story, please ignore until there is inspiration and time to write it. Thank you. Now lets begin the real story. You know, the one that came into your mind yesterday. The one that isn't a cliché and written weirdly. Like it's a movie. This sounds like the start to a romance story, and you know you can't write that. You're just a teenager. You have never expirienced love before, so keep your toughts to yourself, and write the damn story. Thank you for listening.

Now the real story begins.

Dear Legolas Greenleaf

A fanfiction written by Impossible is my reality.

_Dear person who is curently reading this letter. Thank you for taking it and opening it. It might sound a little weird, but I need you. If you don't want to help me, please close the letter and lay it where somebody else can find it. But if you want to help, please continue reading, I appriciate that you want to help me, I really do. Now lets talk about me, shall we? My name is Morgan Fox. I'm fifteen years old and I'm a girl. This might sound completely cliché and maybe Mary Suish, but I can assure you, I'm a person. Now this might not make sense, unless you're from my world. That sounded weird. I am not saying that other worlds exist, I am just guessing. It would be typically my luck, that this letter ended up in another world. I live on planet Earth. I'm human, and absolutely lonely. Of course I have a family and friends, but in a way I am utterly alone. This is where you come in. I have written this letter, because I need help. I need someone who understand me, completely. I need a friend. Like I said, I have friends. But they're not so nice. They don't understand me, and sometimes I can hear them whisper about me. Please, if you want to help me, send me a letter. Just one sentence will do it. I just need to know that I have been heard. That my prayers have been heard by someone. Please write to me. It might help me. It might make me realize that I am worth it. That I deserve to live. Please, help me._

_-Morgan Fox_

Legolas Greenleaf stared at the paper. Another world? How was that possible? The girl, Morgan Fox, was clearly in need of help. He could almost hear her voice as she prayed for a friend. He looked at the last bit of the paper. His eyes, the eyes of an elf, could faintly see teardrops on the paper. She had been crying while writing this letter. He almost considered just ignoring the letter. But there was one sentence that bothered him. _It might make me realize that I am worth it. That I deserve to live._ That bothered him. It sounded like somebody had said that she didn't deserve to live. Being and elf, he shouldn't really care about other people than those of his own race. That was how his father sometimes acted. But Legolas Greenleaf was not an elf that didn't care. He did care, he just didn't show it that much. His father cared too. Everyone cared. But the race of elves was just not that interested in the affairs of others. They were race of men sometimes scared them. They desired power above anything else. The dwarves and their fierce love for gold and precious treasures. The elves hid their caring and became a race that looked like they only cared for their own race. In that moment Legolas decided that he wanted to try and help the human girl. And he would start by writing her a letter.

-OoOoOoOoOoO-

_Dear Morgan Fox._

_I have read your letter and come to the conclusion that, even if I don't know you, I care. You deserve to live, like everbody else. Your theory about other worlds is apparently true. My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I live in the world of Middle-Earth, or Arda as some call it. I must say, I do not know what a Mary Sue is, is it a person who is evil? I hope you get this letter, for I have no idea where I am going to send it. I want you to know that you are a person, like anyone else. If you weren't I would be suprised. I do hope that you, after reading this letter, will understand that you are worth anything. This might sound like complete rubbish, coming from a stranger. But I know that anyone who can love, can feel emotions, are worth it. Don't listen to the whispers, they know nothing. Oh, while I am talking, don't cry. I'm sure you're a good person. And good persons deserve to be happy. I hope you are happy._

_-Legolas Greenleaf_

Morgan smiled. Finally, after so long time, she had found someone who cared. She almost cried when the letter had arrived in the mail. His handwriting was beautiful, and different from anything she had ever seen. She found it funny that there was three dots over every A he had written. She found it amusing that her stupid theory had been right. A whole other world somewhere out there. Here she was, in the 21st century on Earth, writing to a person from another world, or simply another time. She had laughed at his comment about Mary Sues. She had read too many fanfictions when she wrote the letter. She looked through her bedroom window. The sky was darkening, signalling that it was late. When did it become so late? she thought. Looking down at the letter, her smile dissapeared. Should she write back? What if he thought she was just an annoying teenage girl who craved for atenttion? What if he ignored her? She had waited for so long for her prayers of a friend to be heard. She could not waste this opportunity. In a moment of courage, she decided to write to this Legolas Greenleaf, whetever he'd like it or not. Walking over to her desk, she sat down and started writing. _Dear Legolas Greenleaf..._

-OoOoOoOoOoO-

_I am so grateful for your words. You made me realize that I am worth living. And for that I thank you. I wish I could say it in person to you, but that might be a bit hard, living in two different worlds. I was suprised to see that my letter appeared in a different world. I can't help myself imagine, what your world might be like. So, to make my curiosoty go away, why don't you tell me about your world? Arda, was it? I would like to hear all you can tell me about it. You don't have to answer my letter, but I would be grateful if you did. It would mean so much to me. Please, Legolas greenleaf, write to me again._

_-Morgan Fox_

A smile paved itself onto his face. Her curiosoty amused him. He was grateful that he had helped her. Helped her realize how much she was worth it. What would my father say if he found out I had written to a human girl? He couldn't help but ask himself that question. He probably wouldn't care. And Legolas was grateful for that. His father, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, was too busy ruling his kingdom to notice what his son was doing. Maybe it is best that way, Legolas thought. Now, how to respond to Morgan's letter? he left the garden he was standing in, to find a place where he could write a letter.

-OoOoOoOoOoO-

The balance was broken. How could it be possible that a letter from Earth had found its way into Arda? The Universe asked itself that. It was unheard of, that the two world even knew of eachother. The two worlds was so like eachother, but still so different. Earth was slowly dying. The humans had poisoned it for centuries. The other inhabitants of the world was paying the Price of the human's decicions. Arda was in a way dying too. In that world magic was real. And that made it so much more dangerous. The dark lord Sauron was rising again. The Ring of Power had been found. The elves were leaving. They were traveling west, to Valinor, the undying lands. Well, thought the Universe, this is going to be interesting.

**So, I hope you like the first chapter. I wrote it as long as I could, until It just didn't feel right to make it longer. If you have any critic or comments, please review. Oh, I accept it if you flame me. It will help me become a better writer :D**

**Until Next time.**

**-Impossible is my reality.**


End file.
